


Until morning

by Noapte



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kissing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte





	

Steeljaw knew something wasn't right when he felt blood thirsty and eager to kill, only to taste some sweet energon. That feeling was burried deep inside his mind, not letting him rest or get near someone without that thirst. It was like something wants to take control over his body and force him to think about things he wouldn't even imagine. For the safety of his pack, he locked himself in his room, but that didn't help much. It was just making him even more tensioned. His slow and almost chocked breath was the only thing that broke through the dead silence, then his mouth started to let out solf sighs which soon became growls. That feeling was still there, and he knew what it was. Tonight is going to be a full moon, and he doesn't like its effects. At all. His glowing optics were the only source of light in the dark room. He always liked the calm and the silence the darkness could offere, and right now, he really needed that peace. His claws were trembling and his spark felt cold. He didn't want to go out and do something unwise, which he most certainly will. 

A beast in cage. That's how he was feeling. 

"Enough" he growled, completely breaking the silence. He couldn't control that feeling enough. He controled himself enough. It is time.

With ears folded back he left his quarters, ignoring the glares and the whispers coming from his pack. None of them had the spark to even look at him straight in the eyes or speak without shaking, except for Thunderhoof. The mech was the only one worthy of his respect and maybe even trust. But at this moment, he didn't want to see anyone, bot or con. 

Outside was dark and cold as usual. At least he had some time alone to help get rid of that annoying feeling. It felt almost suffocating, putting pressure on him until he would take his rage on his pack and not even knowing what he was doing. It was just the normal effect of the full moon. To help it go away, he needed to be alone until morning, and if something or someone gets in his way, he didn't know what he would do. Not in his current state. 

He tried to keep his mind occupied by examinating the nature and think about something, anything that would help him relax or at least not feel so.. Scared. He wasn't sure of what his actions would be, but he didn't want to face the consequences. Then he remembered the last events. Injuring himself to get into the Scrapyard and free his captured warrirors. His plan was perfect, until her.. She managed to outsmart him and aven kick his tail. He wouldn't have expected. The yound cadet really improved since their last battle when he took her down.

"Can't wait to see you again, little cadet.." he purred the last word, his lips bending into a smirk. 

But not now. Now he was more worried about what is going to happen. Usually, he would just be a bit more aggressive and howl all night, but now it was different. He could feel it. Then something caughed his attention. A particular scent was coming from near the river, the place where he met her.. He recognised it imediatly, and wished he could just ignore it and not get into any trouble. But his own body was betraying him. Unable to control himself anymore, he gave up and just followed the scent until he saw her.

Strongarm was laying half into the water, but was enough for him to see. She was wearing a soft smile as the water was falling down over her naked body, a few drops falling from her chin on her breasts. She sighed and looked at the night sky, the light of the moon shining through the opening of the little cave. Steeljaw felt like his spark stopped pulsing. He gulped and hided behind a rock before she could see him. When he was sure he could watch without being seen, he rised his helm a little and continued staring a her. She looked at her own reflexion, enjoying the alone time. Since her last fight with Steeljaw, everything around her has been too busy for her taste. A good patrol could always cheer her up, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to be alone for a little while. She had no idea she was being watched by the one she feared and, known only by her, admired most from all the decepticons. She remembered their fight, which made her smile turn into a soft grin. Even with his aft being kicked, he still acted hot as usual. She shook her helm. Fuck, where did that come from? But she had to admit..

"He was kind of hot." she sighed and mentally slapped herself for having such a thought about a decepticon. 

His ears perked up at that. His optics changed from half closed to wide and shocked. *She.. She thinks I'm hot..?* his mouth dropped, and his audio receptors folded back. A smirk appeared across his face as he started to sneak closer to her. 

She heard some sounds caused by his moves through the water. Unsure of what it could be, she quickly put her armor back on and looked around, ready for any attack. Steeljaw was just a few feets away from her, still hiding behind a rock. Then he felt it again. That feeling.. Became stronger when he was around her. His white pupils became black with a long vertical line in the middle, similary to a cat eye. They started glowing dark gold as he growled and showed his fangs, slowly coming out of his hiding. She frowned and quickly backed away from him, feeling scared when she saw his optics. They were so different..

"S-Steeljaw? What happend with your eyes? Why are you looking at me like that?!" she was now really scared.

His only answer was a roar, one that wasn't like one of his usual growls or snarls. It was more like a werewolf type of roar. His fangs seemed longer than usual, sliding out of his mouth, down to his chin. He walked closer to her, growling and folding his ears back. Even his blue shade was now a dark gray, almost black. She couldn't look at him. She tried to open her eyes, but that only made her shiver and try to back away from him as much as possible. Finally, her back met the wall. With no way to escape, she forced herself to look, only to see him only inches away from her. He smashed his claws into the wall on each side of her helm, leaning closer and closer. She could feel his cold breath against her neck, sending shivers through her entire body. Breathing heavily, she looked up at him with wide optics, shocked by his irrecognizable face. It wasn't like his usal calm one, it was more like a snarling beast. He growled deep in his throat, breaking the silence. 

His optics met her scared ones, making him glare down at the terrified femme. That desire and thirst became too powerful, forcing him to follow his primar instincts instead of his rationality. Every part of him demanded to kill, to crash her spark in his claws. But how could he do such a thing? Sure, they were enemies, but he wasn't a monster. At least not in his spark. Even thought he wouldn't admit this to anyone, he still felt a spark of light, burried deep inside.

"STEELJAW!!" she screamed his name, hoping it would pull him out of the trance.

It didn't have any effect on him. She wasn't even sure he could hear her. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Without warning, he captured her lips in a rough and possessive kiss. She blinked in shock and tried to push him away from her, but any atempt of escape was useless.He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his roughness turning into passion. His kiss was hot, sending sparks of unwanted pleasure through her frame. It was rather, pleasent.

*FUCK!!* she screamed on the inside. He had a too tight grip, she couldn't even move. She was forced to feel his lips against hers. He started licking her lips with his glossa, demanding access to her mouth. Totally unprepared for this, she let out a soft moan, and, against her will, she opened her mouth and allowed his glossa to enter and wrap around hers. He growled softly into the kiss and deepened it, tasting the very inside of her mouth with his glossa. Is was so sweet! He wrapped his tail around her waist and bit on her lip, drawing some energon then eagerly licked it, making her shiver and moan at his touch. All felt too good for the young cadet. She could feel lubricant starting to drip from underneath her valve cover. Damn, the way he kissed her was turning her on! 

*Bitch!!* she screamed at herself, but her body just wasn't listening. She wanted to just punch him in the face for what he was doing to her, but forced back the moans as he rubbed his interface panel against hers. Frag! 

His panel was boiling, and she could feel his desire as he kissed her rougher and more passionately. Was that it? Was she going to have her first interface? That though scared her. She was afraid he could hurt her by forcing himself on her. But he was better, wasn't he? He was a wolf, a creature known by its nobility, a prideful warriror, and he wouldn't lower himself in such a way. No, he wold never rape a femme, right? Even with those thoughts to calm herself, she still felt incredibly scared. What if he will force himself on her? Just by having a look at him she could figure out just how big he should be. Oooh, why did she have to leave the base?

Slowly, his growls became soft moans as he moved towards her neck, gently kissing on it. His lips sucked on her exposed metal, earning sweet sounds from the young femme. He caressed it with his glossa, licking along it, from underneath of her chin down to the base of her neck, where he started bitting and sucking. His tail was tightly wrapped around her waist and his servos were on her hips, slowly sliding down towards her aft. She winced when he grabbed and sqeezed it, then returned to her lips, kissing her like a wolf in heat. Well, that's how he was acting actually. 

She moaned into his mouth, and, in a hint of passion, she finally started to kiss him back. It was that moment when she felt like a beast herself. She started growling, her hands sliding from his neck down to his chest. She didn't know it, but by now her hands turned into claws, leaving bleeding wounds on his armor. He growled at her and broke away from the kiss, pushing her into the water and getting on top of her. With a snarl he started undoing her breast plate, but in vain, for she kept struggling to escape. He grabbed her hands, rising them above her head with a claw, then finally took off her breast plate. Without a secong though, he started sucking on her breast, bitting and licking her nipple. His glossa was dancing around it, then he returned to sucking it, earning rough moans from the femme underneath him. The sweet taste of her energon milk was driving him wild, making him suck harder for more. With the other hand he was massaging her other breast, squeezing it and playing with her nipple. She was having a hard time trying to figh back the moans, but just couldn't. Not with that skilled glossa on her breast, sucking on her sensitive nipple. She moaned underneath him, arching her back whenever he would bite. It was making her interface protocols come to life and produce lubricant to prepare her valve for penetration. She didn't want this, but it wasn't like she could just get away and escape. No, she had no other way than to endure and not struggle, only to not make it painful. This way, she was sure he will be gentle. A soft click from his own interface panel pulled her out of her thoughts, making her look down between his legs and see what she was afraid she would have to see and feel inside her. 

She gulped and slowly looked up at him, with fear in her beautiful blue optics. She shook her helm repetitively as if saying " no no no no!!" and winced when he put a claw between her legs, rubbing her panel.

"Frag!" she gasped when it snapped open, revealing her already lubricated valve. He sniffed the air with a huge grin on his face as he felt the sweet scent of her fluids. She closed her optics and lowered her helm in shame, trying in vain to close her legs, for he held them spread out with his hands. 

He rested his helm on her shoulder and roughly pushed his cord inside her, making her wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze it tight, groaning in pain. He let out a growl of his own as he felt the tightness around his spike.

"Frag!! Ugh.. Are you a virgin?!??" he growled out and pushed her down until she felt the ground against her back, then put his hands on each side of her body.

The sound full of pain she made at his first thrust answered to his question. He burried his face into her neck, remaining still to give her time to adjust. Growling, he pulled back until only the head remained inside, then thrusted back in, earning another sound of pain from her.

"I- Augh.. I have a better idea." he said and pulled out of her, laying on his back. Gently, he grabbed her waist and placed her on top of him, letting her straddle his hips with her legs. He knew that this way, he could frag her without making her scream in pain. That angle allowed her to lead the whole process, relieving her of his weight against her body. Sighing, she got into position, with her valve right above his spike. It was useless to fight him after all. Finally ready to have him inside her again, she dropped down on his spike, surprisingly not feeling any pain this time, only great pleasure as the whole length slid inside her in a single thrust. She moaned at the feeling, then felt his tail wrapping around her waist as he kept a firm hold on her hips, staring up at her with glowing optics. He silently growled and closed his optics, enjoying the wet heat around his spike. Oh, how he missed this feeling! Closing her eyes, she begun moving her hips up and down, moaning softly as he hit her sweet spots. She never experienced something like this, and if that had to be her first interface, she could at least enjoy it and not make it painful. She would have never imagined her first time would be with Steeljaw, the most dangerous and wanted con around. When they met, he proved to be a cunning and powerful opponent, making her let her guard down by telling that he was a guard. After their second fight, she managed to take him down, altough he managed to escape, she still kicked his tail. She smirked at that memory.

" Now I really like you cadet.." he moaned and thrusted hard into her, earning a moan of pleasure from the young femme.

"Uhh.. Are.. Are you saying this cause I'm letting myself be fragged?" she rised an optic ridge and thrusted her hips harder, making his spike go deeper into her tight valve. 

"Hgnhh! Ohh, shut up, you're enjoying it!" he growled playfully and started thrusting upwards, moaning as he felt her valve clenching hard around his spike. 

"STRONGARM!!" hearing her name being called, she quickly looked behind and saw..

"Strongarm.. You.. "

"Bumblebee!" she was starting to panick, Steeljaw was still inside her and she was completely exposed. What was she going to tell him? How was she going to get out of this?

Steeljaw quickly grabbed her aft and bit hard on her neck, making her groan in pain. 

"What a lucky femme you are.. Your lieutenent came to save you.." he growled and pushed her off of him, closing his interface panel and getting up, ready to fight. 

Sideswipe came running to help his friend, helping her put her armor back on. She felt so embarassed.. Not being able to look at Bumblebee, she just burried her face into Sideswipe's neck.

"What's happening here!!?!?" Bee asked feeling furious and concerned for his cadet at the same time. 

"I was forcing myself on her lieutenent. What are you gonna do about this?" he released his claws and looked at Strongarm, then back at Bumblebee.

She saw the look in his eyes. He was lying to protect her. But why?

Bee growled.

"I just want to kill you right now, but Strongarm is my first priority. Leave, before I change my mind." he was trying to keep himself calm, but it was so hard after what he just witnessed.

Looking at her for the last time, Steeljaw transformed and drove off, leaving a confused and scared Strongarm behind.

"What was all that about cadet??!" he growled at the femme, not trusting Steeljaw's words.

"Lieutenent, I.. I tried to call you, but my communication system just didn't work! I tried to get away from him but just couldn't! Please, you have to believe me!" she pleaded with tears in her optics. It was a mistake. A big mistake, but she was sure her lieutenent wouldn't care.

"Is that so??! Bacause from where I was standing, I saw you riding him and even heard you moaning!! Are you trying to deny the truth!?!" his tone made her feel even more scared. Sideswipe couln't help her now. 

"He was forcing himselft on me!" it was already too late for lies. He knew what he saw.

"I wish it was true.. Come now. We're gonna have a big discussion.." with that, he transformed and started driving towards the Scrapyard.

She looked at Sideswipe who just shrugged and followed after Bumblebee. Sighing, she did the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His room was a total mess by now. He took his rage on everything he could reach, the walls, his berth, everything. He hit the energon cubes from his desk with his claw and falled on his knees, holding his head in his paws.

"I've been so close.. She had to be mine!!" he growled and covered his optics, frustration visible on his face. That feeling returned again, and it was stronger than ever. It was killing him. That desire.. He couldn't control it when he was around her. Now he understood. If he wanted to make it go away, he had to finish his work with Strongarm.

"But how?" he asked aloud, staring at the claw marks he left on the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't even tell you how dissapointed I am! I know you could fight him, but you choose to have fun with him instead! What was in your head Strongarm??!" Bee shouted at her.

"I don't know! It just felt.. right." she sighed and brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She was too scared to look at her friends right now. 

"Right?? RIGHT!!?! Strongarm, he's a decepticon! Nothing about him is right!" 

"It's my fault." she sighed and started sobbing, heading towards her quarters. She felt ashamed, but something in her spark changed. She felt.. like a beast in cage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, both Steeljaw and Strongarm couldn't sleep. Their sparks felt cold, but their bodies were burning. He felt sick and ready to kill, that damned feeling was still there. With a howl, it begun. His optics changed, his fangs grew longer and sharper until they couldn't stay in his mouth anymore, even his frame changed. His armor was covered in sharp plates like fur, and around his neck was a long and dark mane. He was panting hard, his entire body hurting. Looking in the mirror, he saw nothing but a monster, not himself anymore. With a snarl, he punched it and broke it into pieces, then dropped on all fours. Sniffing the air, he folded back his ears and begun running towards the Scrapyard, where he knew he would find her.

She was alone in her quarters, suddenly feeling agitated and angry. Her mouth opened and let out a growl like sound which scared her. Her body started shivering, making her fall on her hands and knees, then the transformation begun. Her mouth changed into a long muzzle, sharp fangs coming out. Her usual smooth armor was covered in rough sharp plates, and out of nowhere, a tail begun wagging behind her. It was her own tail. Looking around in panick, she ran towards the closest mirror and took a good look at herself. Her body looked similar to a humanoid wolf, her legs and hands having long claws. Her head had wolf-like audio receptors, but the tail was the most fascinating thing. Out of curiosity, she begun wagging it, smiling, then wrapped it around herself. If felt so warm.. 

Then it all started.

With each secong of running, he was getting closer. Strongarm leaved her quarters and started looking around, suddenly feeling blood thirsty. Her ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. It was Bumblebee who just woke up and wanted to see what made those sounds in the middle of the night. Well, judging by the clock, it was 11:30 p.m. His optics widened when he saw his cadet looking like a werewolf. 

"S-Strongarm?!" he asked panicked and started to run towards her, only to get slammed into the wall by her claw. Snarling and folding back her ears, she howled, waking up the entire base. Sideswipe and Grimlock came running from their quarters, only to see their leader knocked out with a huge white and blue wolf over him. Looking at her optics, they recognised her.

"Strongarm?" Sideswipe asked feeling confused. "Is that you?!"

Grimlock could only stare at the snarling wolf and hide behind Sideswipe.

"Whatever happend to you, I'm not gonna let you hurt-" before he could finnish, she slashed him across his chest, making him drop his weapon and hold his chest in pain. 

Grimlock backed away scared and looked at her with a shocked expression. She heard Steeljaw's howl and turned her head towards the source of it, then smirked as she saw him jumping over the fence. His frown turned into a soft smile when he saw her. Bee recovered after that hit and ran over to help Sideswipe.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped him up, then groaned when he saw the wound on his chest.

"I will be. I'm more concerned about Strongarm. What the hell happend to her?"

"Not sure." 

Suddenly, the light of the moon came over the two wolves. Bee's eyes widened in realisation.

"Tonight is full moon. Steeljaw is a cyber-wolf, he must have been affected somehow!" he guessed.

"Maybe you're right. But Strongarm isn't wolf, why did she became one?"

"Maybe interfacing with a wolf in a night with full moon has this effect. I shouldn't have let her outside alone." he sighed feeling guilty.

"Bee, it' not your fault."

"Yeah, you didn't know this would happen, no one did." Grim tried to comfort his friend.

"All that matters now is to bring them back to normal before 12:00 p.m."

"Why 12:00?" 

"I've read human stories, if one is bitten by a werewolf, he or she becomes a werewolf."

"Good, but how do we bring them back to normal?"

"We can't. They must kiss before.."

"So we just have to make sure they will kiss until 12:00 p.m?"

"Yes Grim."

"Sounds easy for me. Can I punch him?" he asked feeling excited.

"Of course." Bee told him, chuckling at his happy reaction.

Steeljaw and Strongarm were nuzzling each other's mane lovingly. Unfortunately, they were now nothing more than wild animals who didn't know what the kissing is. And most likely they had no idea how to do it. It was 11:45 p.m. Almost the time. They stopped nuzzling each other when they heared something coming towards them. Grim, Bee and Sideswipe had their weapons ready to fire.

"What about Strongarm?" Sideswipe asked, afraid he could hurt his friend.

"We won't hurt her. I can't say the same thing about Steeljaw." he glared at the decepticon.

"Strongarm, if you can hear me, we don't want to hurt you. Come here and let us help you." Bee said gently, wanting nothing more than to end this as soon as possible. 

Steeljaw growled and launched his attack. He released his claws and ran towards the two bots, slashing their chests at the same time. Energon covered their wounds, making them gasp in pain. None of them wanted to give up, they had to help their friend and that's what they are gonna do. Bee pointed his decepticon hunter towards Steeljaw and, in a blink of an eye, he shoot his target. The wolf just growled and grabbed Grim's neck with his jaws, sending him flying towards his camarades. The dinobot holds his neck as he felt energon starting to run along it down to his chest. Strongarm was just watching them. At wolves, the male had to fight for his female, and right now that's what was happening. Since they acted like feral beasts, it was just normal for them to follow their instincts. Steeljaw plunged his fangs into the dinobot's arm, trying to make the wound as deep as possible. Sideswipe came out of nowhere, stabbing his back with his sword. He howled in pain and made Strongarm wince in worry for her supposed mate. He struggled to get the red bot off his back, throwing him into Bumblebee. He send them both flying into a tree, making it break and fall down on the ground. Strongarm showed her fangs, her spark demanding to protect her team. No instinct or spell was more powerful than her love for her friends, she felt it deep in her spark. With ears foled back, she jumped on Steeljaw, bitting on the back of his neck with her fangs, drawing energon. He growled and rised his claw, hitting her in the side. While they fought each other, Bee sat up and joined her in the fight, punching Steeljaw repetitively. 

"Steeljaw, I know you can hear me! You're not like this! We may be enemies, but are you really gonna let a stupid full moon make you act like a brainless beast??!" he challenged, hoping it would help him take control over his body. "Please, let us help you!" 

Steeljaw blinked once and stopped moving, growling at the ground. He was right. He was more than a beast, and he knew it too well.

"W-What can I do?!" he finally found his voice to spoke between growls and looked at Bee, his optics coming back to normal.

"You just have to kiss Strongarm." he said.

"A single problem." Sideswipe added pointing towards her "She doesn't seem to like our idea. She's still affected by the full moon."

"Strongarm, listen." he spoke gently, but in vain, for she jumped on him, strggling to get to his neck. "Please, don't fight me." he growled and turned around, pushing her on her back and getting on top of her.

She plunged her claws into his arms, making him groan in pain. He just ignored it and leaned closer to kiss her, but before he could do it, she stabbed his side with her claw, pushing it deep. His wound started bleeding as she pulled her fist out. He couldn't ignore the awful pain. He howled and released her, holding his side. She got up and started hitting him with her claws, feeling thirsty for his energon. Her eyes turned red as she finally bit his neck, ripping off soft metal. The energon waste made him feel like was about to pass out, but if he wanted to bring her back to normal, he had to fight for it. Once again, he ignored the pain and grabbed her claws, slamming her into an oak. Bumblebee and Sideswipe came over and grabbed her hands, forcing her to stay on her knees. She struggled to get out of their hold, but it was too tight. She could only growl at Steeljaw.

"That's my fault." he said quietly. "I caused this" he got on his knees in front of her and leaned closer to her face, ready to do what he had to do.

"I'm sorry for everything" he whispered and captured her lips with his own. She managed to free one of her hands, and, in a quick move, she pierced Steeljaw's chest. It went right to his spark, making him break the kiss and look at her in shock. Her face didn't show any emotion, until one point when everything stopped. 

It was 11:59 p.m when he kissed her. 

She blinked once as her eyes became blue again, then she realised what was happening. Glancing down, she saw her own hand. It was covered in energon. Slowly, she pulled it out and, afraid of what was about to happen, she opened her palm. There, was a small part of his spark. Inches a bit more to the left, and now she would have his spark in her hand. She looked at him with wide optics, noticing all his bleeding wounds.

"I did this?" she almost whispered, tears stunging her eyes.

Steeljaw nodded and fell forward, right in her arms. She hugged him tight and burried her face into his neck. The others backed away. Still crying, she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, not wanting to let him go. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back and let the rain wash the fresh blood. She broke the kiss and looked into his optics.

"You're gonna be alright." she caressed his cheek.

"I hope" he smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
